A Potter's Teenage Life
by hurting0dreams
Summary: Magdalene Potter lost her brother, best friend and fiance all in one night. This her tale, her life at Hogwarts when your falling in love with Sirius Black.
1. A Potter's Life

Chapter One – Living as a Potter

I let out a wistful breath. The sun was just beginning to rise, in my opinion the sun rise showed the Potter Manor at its best. The sun slowly peaked up from the rolling hills that emphasised my family's wealth. The forest was filled with lush and beautiful trees. Each Christmas, as a family, we would venture out into the woods in a magnificent horse drawn sleigh, searching relentlessly for the tree that would satisfy our Christmas hunger. The thought forced a smile on my face. I stretched my legs out along my pillowed window seat. I loved Hogwarts but Potter Manor was my home. The house itself was so large, a family heirloom. When we were younger James and I would go on adventure missions to find new rooms. I loved everything about home. The way the scent of new recipes our cook was discovering would waft through the second floor. They way the sun would beam happily into the bay windows or make the outside pool glitter with its reflections.

I spotted my brother and his friend venturing back onto the property through the impossibly tall tress. Looking closely I saw Sirius and James holding a battered and bruised Remus, helping him walk back to the grounds. 'Poor Remus' I thought sadly. Such a sweet and gentle person cursed with a viscous secret. He would fear the moon for the rest of his life. It hurt so much to know what he went through every month. People often spoke about Remus, insinuating that he wasn't as brave as Sirius or James but if they only knew the way he would fight his curse they would see who the brave one really was.

The sun had risen above the trees now. The grass looked fresh and the newly bloomed flowers looked blindingly beautiful. A soft knock interrupted my musings.

"Come in." I replied. The door opened quietly and my brother limped in. I stood up immediately and helped him sit on the window seat. He sat down with a wince.

"Would you like a drink?" I asked opening a draw underneath the seat, pulling out a bottle of Firewhisky and two glasses. We both threw back the alcohol eagerly. Silence over took us for a few minutes.

"Do you ever not want to go Hogwarts?" James asked quietly, almost as though we would be offending anyone that heard. I bit my lip carefully.

"It's not that I don't want to go it's just I love home. I love everything about it, there is so much freedom to be found. However I love Hogwarts too, it offers a freedom away from the darkness of the real world" I replied. He nodded taking in my answers. I took a deep breath before continuing.

"I saw Padfoot's family in Diagon Alley the other day. Whenever I see them it upsets me." I confessed childishly. James threw an arm around me.

"I can't feel guilty about having a good home life but when I see them it upsets me to the point of anger. I feel as though he should be living here....with us." I ventured carefully. I didn't want anyone knowing I had developed a slight caring crush on Sirius Black. James nodded and took another gulp of his Firewhisky.

"I was thinking the same thing. I saw bruises tonight that I doubt were from Moony." He answered bluntly. I nodded; once again the silence engulfed us. James seemed to be thinking about something because he face developed a frustrated look.

"Do you like Padfoot?" He asked, I passed the question off without even having to think about it.

"Of course I like Sirius he's my friend." I replied, dodging the real meaning.

"You know what I really meant Tiny." He murmured annoyed. I sent him a little smile. I had the miss-fortune to receive the nickname Tiny because compared to the boys I was tiny.

"I do James. I do like Sirius." I replied softly. He nodded at my answer.

"I'm not going to warn you off or anything, nor him. I just want you to be careful. I know Sirius can be a good lad but just be careful." He replied kissing me on the fore head gently. He bid me good night before making a silly joke about it being morning. I sat at the window for a little while longer. I saw Daddy go out for his morning jog, waiting until everyone was safely back in the house I decided it would be okay to go sleep. Times were getting dark. People were going to be scared whether they like it or not.

"Rise and shine sweetheart. The Hogwarts Express is waiting for you." My mother's gentle voice broke my dreaming. I sat up, feeling my eyes hurt and begging for me to just lie back and go sleep. My mother stroked my face gently.

"I'll fix you up a little potion sweetheart." I nodded gratefully. She stared at me for a few moments before speaking again.

"Your father saw you again this morning. I know what your thinking but you have to believe me when I say your father and I will be fine and waiting at the station when you come back at Christmas. Your right to think that times are getting darker but I promise you the good side will prevail." Her soothing words comforted me enough to get up. I padded gently into my ensuite. I looked in the mirror and cringed. My eyes were puffy and purple bags stained under my eyes. I jumped in the shower and dressed in a black dress that had a little white belt underneath the bust, followed by white knee high socks and little black Mary Janes. I smiled at my reflection, my face looked like shit but it definitely looked like i was getting ready for school. I used a white head band to detain my wild dark, almost brown red curls. Making sure the bow was on the right I left my room.

The fourth floor of our manor consisted of a right and left wing. James had the left and me the right. We each had seven rooms each, to do with what we please. I never saw the point because whatever rooms we came up with we always seemed to find them in another place in the house.

"Don't you just look precious?" A rough yet charming voice greeted me when I made it too the steps. I lifted my head to have my own azure eyes meet a stunning grey pair.

"Well good morning Sirius." I greeted him with a smile. I stood still whilst he circled me.

"You have my full approval, what a good morning you have made it." He flirted shamelessly.

"Shame she doesn't have my approval." A grouchy voice entered our conversation. James stood lazily against the Rosewood banister. He looked asleep on his feet.

"Mums made us some potion." I informed him. We all sluggishly made our way down the stairs.

"Don't you look adorable little one?" My father's jolly booming voice greeted us. I smiled largely. I was definitely a daddy's girl. I padded gently over to him and hugged him.

"I think you and I need a little talk after breakfast." He said into my ear. He handed James, Sirius and I the potion my mother had conjured for us. Drinking the dark green liquid I suddenly felt myself awake a little bit more.

I stood amongst the crowd, my little frame easily getting lost. I craned my head to try and find someone I knew. I could see the Black family clearly glowering at me. I felt myself compelled to show them the one finger salute but a hand grabbed my before i could get the chance.

"There you are my tiny companion." A familiar voice dragged me towards them. I smiled brightly at Ryan before jumping on his lean frame. Ryan Taylor was my best friend. He swung on the opposite field if you know what I mean.

"Have you found Lily yet?" I asked excitedly. The biggest reason I loved Hogwarts came running back in my mind as a red blur jumped on us.

"Lily" I screamed with laughing delight. I gave my other best friend a squashing hug and she returned it with as much vigour.

"Let's find my brother; he can get us a nice compartment." I shouted over the loud crowd. Pushing through the heavy hot bodies, two arms encircled my waist and brought me towards their body.

"I've got you sweetheart." That familiar rough yet charming voice murmured in my ear. I smiled gratefully. We stared at each other for a few seconds. He face leaned down towards mine.

"Padfoot lets get moving." James' annoyed voice interrupted us. Sirius gave an aggravated sigh.

"Just follow me pet, don't let go of my hand." He ordered, keeping a tight grip on my hand. I turned my head and caught sight of Lily and Ryan smirking at me. I bit my lip and smiled to myself grabbing on to Lily's hand to pull her with me.


	2. My First Year

Chapter Two – My First Year

It seemed customary for James to sit with his own friends and me with my own. Ryan, Lily, Marlene and I lounged lazily in our compartment. I sat with my back against the window, Lily with hers against the wall and we both squashed our feet comfortably against one another's. Ryan sat with his legs crossed whilst Marlene lay with her head in his lap. He was currently tweezing her eyebrows. The four of us were a team, however when it comes down to it we do spilt in to two. Lily and I have always been best friends. I used to go to the same primary school as her. I know what you're thinking; you're both witches so why on earth did you go to a muggle Primary School. Well Lily is muggle-born so that goes without saying really but for me it was a case of my parents wanting us to learn muggle education, to help us read, write and such. Lily is basically the sister I never had and I'm the sister she wishes her sister could be. Complicated I know. Ryan and Marlene are like two peas in a pod. They both love fashion, make-up and boys. Regardless we are all still as close as we can be.

"So Sixth Year, anyone scared?" Marlene asked wincing as Ryan pulled out a rogue hair. Ryan made a non committal noise.

"I wouldn't say scared more intrigued. It's all about N.E. now isn't? They're supposed to be the nastiest exams we'll ever sit." Lily responded glancing up from the muggle magazine she was reading. Our lounging was interrupted by the arrival of my brother and his friends.

"Don't worry your beautiful head my lily flower." My brother interrupted charmingly. Lily's face obtained a light blush.

"Oh please Potter we both know out of the both of us you're the one needing help. Mental help that is." Lily bit out nastily. I sighed; sometimes it was difficult with Lily and James, how do you stop your best friend and brother tearing each other apart? James looked at me apologetically whilst Lily continued to glare at.

"Funny I'm sure the majority of Hogwarts would have to disagree with you. In fact I'm sure they would consider you the mental one." James retorted a smirk adorning his face. Lily opened her mouth to reply but I beat her to it.

"I'm glad you are both considering everyone else' feeling when you argue like this." I bit out pushing past my brother and storming out the compartment. It made me even angrier to hear them continue arguing about whose fault it was I left. I stormed through the moving train looking for an empty compartment. Just as I was getting to end and having no luck I stumbled into the last compartment only to find Sirius lounging lazily on the seat, his legs were thrown up over the other seat. He opened one eye and saw it was me.

"Lily and James' arguing is getting a bit too much for you." He guessed. I let out a sigh, took a seat and pouted. Sirius looked at me amused.

"Oh Lady Lovely!" He murmured with a gentle laugh. He took me in his arms and stuck me to his side.

"They're going to argue, it's all that sexual tension, gets frustrating if you know what I mean?" He informed, leaning back relaxed with his eyes closed. After a few seconds his eyes shot open and he looked down at me threw narrowed eyes.

"Actually I hope you don't know what I mean." He said. I giggled up at him and he smirked at me. It was silent for a few minutes.

"I spoke to James last night." He admitted biting his lip. I could practically feel the colour drain from my face. I can't believe James told him I fancy him.

"I'm surprised you would even suggest it because I know how much you love your home and to have someone else come into it is such a big thing to do." He continued, I let out a sigh and berated myself for even thinking James would tell Sirius my secret.

"Padfoot whenever I see your parents it makes me so angry. You're such a good person and they completely rip you apart emotionally and physically. There isn't anyone else I'd rather share my house with. "I replied. He nodded his head taken aback. Before I could say anything else we were interrupted. James and Lily sheepishly entered the compartment. They took a seat from across Sirius and I.

"We're really sorry." Lily began. They looked at Sirius and I curiously. I looked back at them expectantly.

"We reckon we're a bit more mature this year and we promise to try our best not to argue." James promised seriously. Lily nodded in agreement and to show just hoe serious they were both hugged. I looked at Sirius and he had a smile adorning his attractive face. If there was one thing I adored most about Sirius physically it was his eyes. They were such a beautiful and unique grey.

"Tiny?" James' voice brought me out my thoughts and i just nodded at him.

"Anything from the trolley?" The dinner lady asked. I saw everyone begin to take their cash our but Sirius quickly made it first.

"We'll just take four of everything." He replied lazily. I giggled at his arrogance. A few minutes of silence passed. Lily had travelled back to the compartment with the others in and James sat moodily on the seat across from us. I had my legs swung over Sirius' waist.

"Can you believe it's our sixth year?" I asked Sirius quietly. James was glaring at the scenery and everybody knew if James Potter was looking moody you would do best to leave him well alone. Sirius looked down at me and smirked.

"There isn't anything to worry about, at least not for me and not for you anyway."He answered. He picked up a green twizzler and ripped some off with his teeth.

"We could fail the first half of our N.E.." I informed him with a little pout. He looked down at me and smirked. He drew his finger across my lips, caressing my pout away.

"Kitten that isn't even possible. You are far too brilliant. Your weakest subject is Care of Magical Creatures, Ryan's best subject. My weakest subject is Divination, which is one of your strongest subjects." He reminded me gently. I smiled widely, he looked down at me and I looked up at him. I could see the little flecks of blue winking down at me. He leaned close, close enough so I could feel his breath on my lips.

"I just don't understand the problem!" James shouted loudly, Sirius and I jumped apart quickly. I glared slightly at James. Every time I got a little bit close something or mainly someone snatched it away.

"We better get dressed mate." James advised half heartedly. I sighed and stood up to collect my things.

"I might as well get dressed too." Sirius moved past me with a strange look in his eyes.

The great hall was packed with faces, some old and some fresh. I looked over at the line of first years waiting to be beckoned. I smiled gently and I became nostalgic about my own sorting,

_I stared in amazement, my head swivelling round to try and obtain every little glimpse of the magnificent Hall. Right ahead of me there was a table lined with teachers. Sat on a tall golden chair was an old man. I recognized him as one of my parent's friend, mentor. His long grey beard swam down to hide beneath the table; he wore majestic robes of shimmering blue with silver moons etched delicately into the fabric. I noticed his eyes because they were staring straight at me. Warm green eyes that appeared calm and soothing like a forest lake winked at me. I smiled nervously back, I turned my head and saw James talking animatedly with a boy, and no doubt they were creating chaos. A pale hand gripped mine, Lily Evans, my best friend, stood right next to me. Her luxurious red locks were being tamed by a little hair tie with a Lily poking out of it. She loathed Lilies but her mum adored them. _

"_Black, Sirius." The intimidating woman called from the platform. The name Black sent chills down my spine. The boy talking with my brother cautiously made his way up the gang way. I could tell his was from money, if not from the way he handle himself, the way the whole hall went silent. Slytherins only cared if you were pureblood and wealthy. He sat on the worn three legged stool. Without a moments hesitation,_

"_Gryffindor!" The hat called loudly. Sirius sprang up, his face overwhelmed with glee. The hall erupted in applause aside from the Slytherin table. He sauntered excitedly towards the Gryffindor table being welcomed without apprehension. A few more names were called, as more went by Lily's grip on my hand tightened._

"_Evans, Lily." Lily let out a small squeak before she walked timidly towards the stool. She sat upon the stool and just as quickly as she sat she stood. She was in Gryffindor too; I hoped I was in that house as well. Lily sent me an excited little wave before sitting across from Sirius. _

"_Potter, James." The old man lent forward a little bit more. James near enough ran to the stool and just like Lily and Sirius he was made a Gryffindor, I started to panic slightly at the prospect of living here alone or worse in Slytherin._

"_Potter, Magdalene." I could feel my heart beat furiously against my chest, I was certain everyone watching could see my robes jump with my heart. The steps seemed so big, almost as though I would need to climb them. The stool looked so worn and old, vintage even. I cast a look at the old man who winked and smiled at me. _

"_The hat was placed on my head and I closed my eyes. _

"_Another Potter I see." I croaky voice entered my thoughts. I didn't respond. _

"_You have wonderful prospects, a real thirst for knowledge, an impressive ambition and intelligence Hogwarts will not see for years. You could be placed in any house. Slytherin or Ravenclaw would take you furthest." My eyes sprung open at his last words. _

"_I beg of you Gryffindor please." I begged internally. There was silence for a few seconds._

"_Gryffindor." The hat bellowed. I sprung up with a sigh of relief and made my way over to my brother. _

I pursed my lips and looked over at the other tables. Without a doubt I knew I made the right choice. My heart prevailed and the hat followed my sentiments.

"You alright there Potter?" A Seventh year with vivid red hair interrupted my thoughts. James turned his head at the same time I did.

"All good." We replied at the same time. The response sent everyone off in giggles. I smiled gently. Lily was sitting next to me, picking at her steak and chips.

"I hope you plan on eating Kitten." Sirius' voice caused me to turn towards him. Rather bizarrely I had Lily on my left side and Sirius on my right. Usually James sat next to me but I guess it's different this year.

"Of course I'm going to." I responded indignantly. I reached forward and spooned a heap of cottage pie onto my plate. Sirius looked at the pathetic portion on my plate and snorted. His eyes wandered around the table and then smiled when they fell on something. He reached forward and grabbed a Yorkshire pudding along with some mixed vegetables.

"Now I've given you a little bit so your little tummy has enough room for pudding." He murmured gently, so the conversation could only be heard between the two of us.

"Thanks Padfoot." I whispered gently. He leant forward and pecked my forehead gently. I smiled widely and started to eat my food. I glanced up to find my three friends watching us with open mouths. I shrugged and waved my hand to indicate I'd talk to them later.


	3. The Not So Good

"Oi Magdalene!" James shouted from the end of the hall. I was walking slowly up the cold and gloomy hall way by myself. Ryan and Marlene had mentioned something about hunting down some meat they had checked out, from met i assume they meant men, at least i hope. Lily had run off with Remus to fulfil her prefect duties. This left me alone to wonder the halls by myself. I preferred to wait an hour or two to make my way to the common room because all the first years would be bubbling around and taking up all the space. I was walking alone, that is until my brother and Sirius found me. They had made their way up to me now. James and Sirius were impossibly tall which result in me having to look up to talk to one of them.

"Where is Wormtail?" I asked. Three of us stood at the steps for a few moments. Sirius was one side of me and James was the other.

"Who cares? What are you doing by yourself?" James asked angrily. I rolled my eyes and huffed at him.

"For Merlin's sake James I'm not a baby." James stood form his leaning position and began to retort until Sirius jumped in.

"Let's calm down, no one needs to argue. Kitten we were just a bit worried because nobody had seen you except for Jimmy Kentville form Fourth year who mentioned seeing you wonder down to the dungeons." Sirius informed me gently. I looked around and realised that i had made my way to the dungeons. No wonder it had turned so cold. The portraits surrounding us were all looking at us with slight contempt.

"How about we get a drink from the kitchens and make our way to the common room?" James suggested quietly. I smiled and hugged him.

"What are your schedules like?" I asked, James was walking with his arm around my shoulder whist Sirius was fingering his wand, his eyes weary of trouble. I didn't blame him, we weren't out of the dungeons yet and it was never good for a person who wasn't Slytherin to walk this territory alone, especially not a Gryffindor nor someone who associated themselves with the Marauders.

"Same as each other." James informed me through a tired yawn. I glanced at the watch on my wrist, it was nearing half eight. The potion my made us this morning would have worn off by now.

"Let's just skip the kitchens and head to bed." I announced with a heavy yawn. The boys let out rough laughs but did it anyway. We were just turning the corner when I bumped into someone and almost went flying back. I peered up and was met with the malevolent sneer of Lucious Malfoy, Vince Nott and Antonin Dolohov. Sirius and James already hand their wands out.

"Look what we have here boys two bitches and a wannabe." Lucious drawled nastily. Dolohov and Nott sniggered at the pathetic insult. James snorted.

"That the best you've got Slytherin?" I asked smartly. Sirius moved subtly, almost as though to stand in front of me. Dolohov laughed and looked me up and down hungrily.

"Keep looking at her like that and I'll hex you back to your dirty mother Dolohov." James sneered angrily; his fingers were white around his wand.

"I don't think we need to resort to hexes. It'll hurt more if we do it the muggle way. Bet you'd hate that wouldn't you boys?" Sirius asked silkily. James laughed at his comment. I was watching them with my lips pursed.

"Don't dirty me with your comments you nasty blood traitor!" Nott bellowed angrily. I snapped my head up and spat straight in his face.

"Don't you dare fucking talk to him like that. You're not fit to wipe the shit off his boots, nor is his mother. I hope you tell her I said that too." I growled viciously. James was gripping my arm trying to hold me back.

"Getting little girls to fight your battles for you now Black?" Lucious sniggered nastily. I swallowed back the anger. Sirius started laughing with the Slytherins. They stopped laughing confused. Sirius' laughter was the only thing that could be heard. I raised my eyebrow and looked at James who merely shrugged back looking slightly alarmed.

"Please she'd whip your sorry ass." Sirius laughed out. Nott gripped my arm tightly and held his wand to my throat. All the laughing stopped.

"Not so funny anymore now is blood traitors?" Nott asked in a quiet but sadistic tone. I could feel his wand turning slowly against my skin. I was blinking quickly, my heart was beating hurriedly. Sirius and James were both stood straight now. Even Lucious and Dolohov looked on unsteadily.

"Let her go Nott before you regret it." James warned lowly. Nott laughed.

"Like you would do anything with her in my grasp. You might hit her by an accident. Hurt the little princess would you boys?" Nott asked, finishing with a nasty laugh.

"I do hope you are not making threats to another student Mr Nott?" A wise voice interrupted his laughing. Nott pushed me off as though he'd been shot. Sirius caught me quickly and hugged me to him.

"No Sir wouldn't dream of it." Nott replied monotonously. My heart rate had yet to decrease, even as Sirius held me in a tight grip and James stood in front of me.

"Good I suggest we all make our way to our bed for a good night sleep." Dumbledore suggested with a hint of order. The Slytherins moved off towards their dungeons whilst Dumbledore walked back towards the Gryffindor tower with us.

"I find, Miss Potter, that walking with company is always far more entertaining than on ones own." He informed me with a serious look in his eyes. I nodded still in shock.

"I suggest a good night to you all and if I could, I would like to obtain a few minutes of your time after dinner tomorrow Mr Black?" Dumbledore asked quietly looking towards him, over his half moon spectacles.

"Of course Sir." Sirius answered with a charming smile. Dumbledore nodded and bid adieu to us all.

"Nightshade." James muttered tiredly. He collapsed on the couch as soon as he could. Remus was seated already next to him. He sent us a warning with his eyes but before i could ask what it was about a shrill voice interrupted.

"Where have you been?" Lily shrieked at us. Sirius rolled his eyes before falling down onto the soft armchair. James let out a moody sigh.

"We ran into some Slytherins." I answered on behalf of us all. Remus sat up and looked at us sharply, almost as if he was looking for any damage. Lily's stance went rigid and she looked at me carefully.

"Are you okay?" She asked gently, moving towards me and checking me over like a mother hen would. I shrugged and looked over to Sirius. He opened one eye before opening his arms to me. I padded over softly and seated myself on his lap.

"They bumped into us, we had words, they threatened us, we threatened them, Nott grabbed Tiny and luckily Dumbledore intervened." James muttered off tiredly. Remus and Lily's eyes turned to me.

"Are you okay?" Remus asked wearily. I looked up form Sirius' chest and nodded quietly. The soothing strokes of Sirius' hands were lulling me to sleep.

"I think it's time you went bed Tiny." James suggested gently. I nodded, pecked Sirius on the lips before I even knew what I was doing, hugged Remus and kissed James on the cheek. Lily grabbed my hand and helped me up the stairs.

"Night, sweet dreams." I sent over my shoulder.

"You okay really Kitty?" Lily asked quietly. Marlene looked up from where she was reading. We all had nicknames for each other. I was Kitty because my familiar was a pure white cat called Evangeline. Lily was called Tabby because her familiar was a fat tabby. Marlene was known as Ginger because she had an enormous lazy ginger cat who i also thought to be quite the slut and lastly Ryan chose to be Lucky because the way he saw it was he got to hang out with the best ladies at Hogwarts and slept in the same room as the hottest guys the world has ever seen.

"What happened?" Marlene asked getting out of her bed and sitting on mine with Lily and I.

"James, Sirius and I got into it with some Slytherins." I informed her tiredly. I opened my trunk and grabbed my black Chinese pyjamas.

"Shit mate anything serious happen?" Marlene asked worriedly. Lily petted Evangeline as she hopped up onto my bed.

"Not really they grabbed me and-"I began before Marlene interrupted me. She flew up with an angry huff.

"They fucking grabbed you?" She asked furiously, not giving me a chance to answer. She threw open the door and shouted down the steps.

"Oi Potter, Black." She ordered. Soon enough they came trudging up the stairs. James caught sight of Lily and blushed, Lily merely rolled her eyes. I stepped out of the room and took the little black kitten James was holding in one of his arms. Evangeline had had six Kittens over the summer. Three of them had died though. Sirius and James took one and each and Mummy kept one.

"Hey give Padfoot back." He demanded jokingly. I merely moved to hide behind Sirius.

"Padfoot?" Tia, one of the girls form our dorm asked. She was a pretty decent girl, she didn't fawn over James or Sirius, and I thought she had a little thing for Remus though.

"Yeah Padfoot called his Prongs and I called mine Padfoot." James informed her as though she was being silly for even asking. The rest of laughed at his answer.

"Anyway what did you bellow us for?" Sirius asked leaning against the wall and peering up the stairs which lead to the Girl's dormitory. He and James were always adamant that they structured these stairs to tease the boys. They could see what was happening they just couldn't go up there.

"What are you going to do about the Slytherins?" Marlene demanded leaning against the wall. James and Sirius looked at one another before shrugging.

"We've got a few things in mind." Sirius informed cryptically. He dragged me to him in a hug and we both stood hugging the cat. The others were all looking at us with raised eyebrows.

"Must you retaliate Potter?" Lily demanded. I rolled my eyes at them and turned further into Sirius.

"If your saw how scared she was you'd retaliate too." James informed her calmly, biting the inside of his cheek.

"Must you both argue?" Ryan asked making his way down the steps towards us.

"You too are boring now anyway." Marlene added hugging Ryan and jumping on his back.

"What do you mean we're boring?" Lily asked offended. James looked at her with raised eyebrows and a smirk. She was too busy glaring at Marlene and Ryan.

"Oh come on Tabby. It's all about Kitty and Padfoot now." Ryan informed her smirking down at us. I bit my lip not too sure what to say. Sirius however smirked back at him.

"When we decided what were about we'll make sure you're the last to know Lucky." Sirius winked with a laugh. Ryan blushed lightly and James laughed loudly.

"Come on Lucky. Let's put you in bed." James suggested perversely. I giggled as James threw his arm around Ryan's shoulder. I stared at them with a big smile. It always made me feel better knowing that Ryan would have less trouble for his homosexuality purely because James, Sirius and Remus all accepted him so easily. James and Ryan made their way upstairs laughing and shouting.

"Are you coming Padfoot?" James shouted over his shoulder.

"I'll be up in a sec. Be naked and waiting." Sirius joked back. Lily and Marlene shared a quick look before rushing back into our dorm. Sirius let out a bark like laugh. He was leaning against the wall and I was stood in front of him. He peered down at me with a charming smirk.

"How are you Kitten?" He asked seriously, his smirk dropping quickly. I shrugged and leaned my head against his chest.

"I'm okay. I'm glad you and James were there. I was just a bit scared." I answered softly. He nodded and looked down at me.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked suddenly. I looked up at him with a smirk.

"I've been waiting for you too all day." I answered leaning up to him. He pressed his lips against mine and I fell into the kiss. His hands were gripping my hips gently whilst my arms were wrapped around his neck.

"Hogsmeade is next week would you like to go with me?" Sirius asked after we broke our kiss. I smiled up and him.

"Of course I would." I answered before yawning loudly. Sirius let out a laugh which I could feel rumbling in his chest.

"Time for you to go bed I think." He murmured pecking my lips and pushing me gently towards the steps. I looked at him one last time before going back to my bed. I settled into my bed, Evangeline on my left side and Padfoot on my right.

"I want every little detail tomorrow morning." Lily informed me. I giggled and let myself sleep.


End file.
